Danke Schön
by wafflewolves
Summary: A ship sets sail between Blitz and Buck thanks to the service of others.


**Author's Note: As I said I would, here's Danke Schön, enjoy!**

Buck watched hair after hair fall off his face as his razor took command. He made the decision to be clean shaven. It was a good feeling to shave but the end was out of reach. Buck convinced Mute to give him a haircut after he was finished shaving. The 25 year old was a bit reluctant at first, however, the other side saw it as his first professional cut. Mute felt like Buck had a purpose for the sudden demand to change his defining appearance and felt the strong urge to ask when he got the chance. In fact, Mute was actually watching the Canadian shave who showed no sign of being distracted. They were around eleven years apart as he was a Libra while the French-Canadian was a Leo. Astrology wasn't perfect but sometimes they seemed to fit in with the ideas nice and snug. Hairs continued to fall onto the floor until Buck's entire beard no longer existed on his face.

"Sorry about the floor Markie, I'm messier than I expected."

"Ah it's fine. I'm already honored by the fact that I'm in charge of the rest of creating the new Sebastien Cote."

"You're just a good boy everyway around."

"Am I Sebastien?, am I?"

"Of course you are. Good enough to hit the six foot mark."

"I doubt that's how it works."

"Well now it does."

"Fair enough, can't argue with the boss or shall I say Captain Cote?"

"That was temporary Mark."

"Sergeant Cote it is."

"Now you're thinking like a good boy again."

"Will I become a great boy after your haircut."

"You'll find out soon enough Mark, let's get to it."

Buck took off his shirt although it wasn't necessary. There were somethings Buck wanted to get off his chest whether it was the physical hair or the mentality of having hair there. Mute didn't want to stare but he had to admit, Buck was pretty fucking attractive. He was a ginger by day, a brunet by night, and blue eyed all the way. He sported a build that did had action written all over his torso muscles. Unknown to him, Buck had a thing for jump ropes every now and then. Mute did feel the urge to touch Buck but he knew he should probably hold off on such an act. It was a shame that a girl like Frost knocked him off. They seemed like quite a good couple but the loose ends were far too many in number to tie up. Thinking about that made Mute remind himself that he had to ask why Buck wanted this done.

"Why do you want me to do this Sebastien?"

"Hair needs a cut when the time comes."

"Your secret is safe with me Sebastien."

"I don't have a secret."

"You can trust me with your haircut but not explain why you want this makeover in the first place? Is that really fair Sebastien?"

The Canadian sighed. Mute was a pretty smart boy and after all, him being gay wasn't going to put too harsh judgement on him having interest in a German boy his age.

"Fine. I really like Elias and I just want to present myself as a different person. There's nothing more to it."

Mute was stunned. Buck had developed feelings for Blitz.

"If you want advice, I think you've come to the right person. Anyway, has Elias shown some feelings for you as well?"

"Nope. He doesn't know anything, I'm just playing a few cards."

"I'd have to say you would look cute in a classic taper cut."

"Get to it then."

"Of course."

The cut was quite fast. Mute cut out the hairs that interfered with the format of the taper and tossed hair to the right. Mute put some water on the hairs to settle its new positioning and cut off any irregular strands of hair that he found. Mute ran a comb through the wet hair as the blindfolded Buck gave a smile. The next tool was the electric clipper to get rid of the hairs that were just a bit to big on the Canadian's torso. As Mute went downwards there just happened to be a more prominent bulge in Buck's underwear, luckily they were midway briefs or something would have definitely popped out.

"Looks like my client needs a blowjob," blurted Mute accidentally saying his thoughts aloud.

"Well at least you're not a slut like Meghan."

"Thanks?"

"I suggest finishing before we even dare do anything interesting with your boyfriend around."

"Maybe Timur could give you one."

"I don't need one."

"Anyway, you look great."

"Are you finished?"

"I would say that."

"Great, now I can go to Elias."

"You should take a shower Sebastien."

"But I already did this morning."

"You had a haircut Sebastien, just go take a quick one, you'll only further the results in your favor."

"Alright Mark, I did snatch you for your suggestions, I should be following them."

"You're not going to head all the way up there in your underwear are you now?"

"What do you suggest I wear?"

"I'll think about that, go hit the showers and I should come to a conclusion when you're done."

"You're the best Markie."

"Oh it's my pleasure Sebastien."

The taller boy tossed in an appropriate smile as Buck gave his clean shaven face a few touches and head off. There was a good amount of hair to clean up on the floor by the mirror not to mention the chair too had a few traces of the Canadian. Mute wrapped the blindfold which was a bandana around his wrist. There were strings of pride in order with a band of the Union Jack right behind it on his left forearm. His room was a bit messy which also had some of Buck's clothes but Mute left it to be. Glaz wouldn't mind temporarily, after all it was his own room. Mute walked upstairs to the third floor in which Buck's room was very near to the staircase. The door was open of course and the walls were a welcoming light blue. Although bed related material was directly aligned to patriotism (their respective flags), operators were more than welcome to have whatever colors and designs they would like. In Mute's case, Union Jack blankets (more like duvet covers) were worthy of his cuddles. Buck actually had his favorite CHL hockey team, the Quebec Remparts along with his favorite NHL team, the Montreal Canadiens. Buck's tough guy status was indisputable and this was probably a good chunk of evidence.

"Didn't expect to see you up here Mark," said a voice.

Mute quickly turned around and saw that it was the Shelly, one of JTF2's second round double (with Jackson) picks for Team Rainbow.

"Hey Shelly."

"Hate to be an ass but what are you doing in Sebastien's room?"

"I'm just setting up his attire for his date."

"Who is he after now?"

"It's Elias."

"Wait, what? A guy?"

"I can't blame him Shelly, Tina kind of hit him hard with that breakup."

"As long as he's happy, I think I feel better about it myself."

"Now that's more of a good friend. And before I forget to tell you, I gave him a haircut."

"I hope he didn't shave."

"He did it himself."

"Looks like he took it hard after all."

"I'm sure Elias will be in open arms, in fact, why don't you go talk to him."

"Me?"

"Why not? You are a good friend of Sebastien."

"I'll play all the cards I can, he better look good Markie."

"Oh he will, don't sweat it."

Shelly Mackenzie took on the task as he had nothing better to do. If it was for Buck it was worth it. The best place to look for Blitz was probably his room but it was empty. Shelly knocked on Bandit's door. It opened with Bandit present and IQ further inside.

"You know where Elias is?"

"He's probably sweating in the weight room," said Bandit.

"Thanks."

"Make sure to tell Sebastien that he looks cute," said IQ.

"I'll make sure I do."

Bandit shut the door at the Canadian's departure.

"Where were we Monika?" he asked taking off his jacket and tossing it onto a chair.

"Whatever you call the beginning."

Shelly went all the way down to the weight room and when he was in the armory, he gave Doc a wave who was in his lab. Shelly passed through the court and made it to the north side where the several thousand pound room was. Bandit spoke the truth, Blitz was sweaty. Shelly watched 150 pounds fly up and descend in a controlled motion. If he was going to be completely honest with himself, lat pulldowns were probably his favorite activity. Shelly still had surprise on his side and if he felt evil enough, he could probably make Elias smash the plates together. But then he was a string representative of Buck and perhaps it was his best interest not to be an ass.

"I hope you're done Kötz."

"I didn't expect to see you down here Mackenzie."

"As much as you didn't, we have to talk." Shelly slapped Blitz's hands off the bar and gently set down the weight.

"I was nearly finished."

"That shouldn't be your concern now and damn, Bandit really meant you sweat."

Blitz tugged on a sweatshirt and Shelly took him to a bench by the wall.

"What do you have to tell me Shelly?"

"Alright, this is going to sound crazy but it's the truth. I swear if you run away I will gladly tear you into shreds."

"I won't deny it, you look like you can."

"Do you know what happened to Sebastien?"

"Well I guess the biggest part is that Tina doesn't seem to like him at all anymore."

"Exactly."

"So where am I in this?"

"Let's just say that you're on his mind."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Spill it all out Shelly, connect the dots."

"He likes you Elias. The best thing I could do was the come here and tell you about it. He needs someone that cares Elias, just get him back onto the right path. He's shaved and taken a haircut just for you. You're worth something to him Elias, show him he's just the same."

"I don't know Shelly, I'm just not sure."

"This team is like family Elias, no one's going to judge such a relationship unless it's Tina herself."

"I can't be sure about anything until I see him in person. If it really is so bad for him, I'll do my best."

"I have a feeling you two will mix very well together."

"When should I see him?"

"I suggest you go hit the showers and dress, he's doing just the same for you."

"Looks like he really wants to make a good impression."

"He does indeed."

Shelly went upstairs to send the message to Mute while Blitz encountered Buck in the showers.

"Looking good Sebastien."

"Hey Elias."

"I already heard, I'll make sure you feel better. Shelly told me."

"Which means Markie told Shelly who told you. Anyways consider my love as respect for your skill." Sebastien stood so close to the German in which their faces were just a few inches apart.

"That means something Sebastien, no one has actually given a fuck to say something about me going all out in harm's way."

"Call me Bastian, I know you Germans like doing that to me."

"So I heard you're dressing up."

"Oh don't sweat it, it's nothing that fancy or even near."

"You kind of look better clean shaven Bastian."

"I was hoping you would like it."

"Just something random. Didn't Dominic fuck you in the shower on your birthday?"

"Yes he did and I topped him as well. Are you saying that you want to fuck in the shower?"

"Do you want to take a second shower?"

"Well since I did, I might as well top you."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Any rules or preferences?" asked the Canadian pushing up the boy's sweatshirt.

"None. I'm just glad Shelly set me up for this, my sex life on this team doesn't even exist."

"Well now it will thrive."

"Not sure if it makes a difference but I was in the weight room."

"Fucking a sweaty Elias in the shower, I don't think it gets better than this."

"Well as long as someone doesn't come into this room we'll be fine." Buck and Blitz continued to strip until there was an entrance of person. The figure was familiar. A tall blonde who was a fan of beanies and who usually wore shirts with the sleeve folded high up on his arm. He studied the new couple and tried to figure out who the other person was simply due to the fact that there were plenty of blue eyes on the team. It looked like Buck but it also looked like no one he knew at all therefore, he thought it was best to say it was Buck.

"Looks like I found Canada's sexiest man alive," said Keith.

"You don't take showers this late Keith," said Blitz.

"I know, I kind of woke up late."

"When did you go to sleep?" asked Buck.

"Around 4 am. I highly suggest you guys don't do anything interesting, old men who played tennis are coming."

"Damn it, looks like you have to go Bastian." Buck dressed sufficiently to navigate back to his room. Keith and Blitz stayed quiet and the near 50 year olds who played tennis stormed in. Buck encountered Shelly and Mute in his room.

"I will have to say you look younger Sebastien," said Shelly.

"But still remains the badass we all love," added Mute.

"Thanks to you Shelly, we nearly screwed each other in the shower," said Buck.

"Really?"

"Luckily we were warned by Keith that the tennis people were coming."

"So where are you going to take your date?"

"I don't know Shelly, I'll figure it out later. This needs a group hug, get over here you two." Buck firmly wrapped his arms around his taller friends. Buck snuck in a kiss for Mute which went unnoticed by Shelly who was looking at the hallway.

"You didn't have to Sebastien," said Mute.

"It's Bastian now."

"Bastian?"

"It doesn't hurt to be a little German if I'm going to have a German boyfriend."

A random sound of fierce stomach growl. Mute and Buck accusatorily glanced at Shelly who tried to shake it off but was unsuccessful. He raised his hands in defeat.

"You need to start eating like a lumberjack Shelly," said Buck.

"I have a confession, I kind of skipped breakfast," said the blonde.

"Well aren't you a bad boy for skipping the most important meal of the day." Mute gave the older boy authoritative slap on the ass.

"Yeah. I think I'll go do the right thing and have brunch or whatever, something that's food."

"Eat well Shelly," said Buck.

"I will."

Shelly left while Mute threw himself into a chair. Buck looked at the outfit that was set for what would become his to easy to get date with Blitz. Buck observed what seemed to be one of his flannels. He hadn't worn one in quite some time. It was the commonly known red and black check pattern which Shelly would wear often or have it tied around his waist. He was supplied with a black crew neck t-shirt which was a fair sweat barrier. With his agenda at the top generally complete, Buck investigated what he was to wear below his torso. It wasn't much of a surprise that jeans became the thing on the block. Just about everyone seem to wear them whether it was Tachanka being a gruff cowboy at a saloon or Bandit wondering were it would be the coolest place to rip his jeans which really never changed from his knee area. Buck wasn't a full on fan of the trendy skinny fit (or fitted) but that didn't toss slim fit out of his wardrobe. There were the four pockets with the coin pocket making it five by sitting in the right front pocket. The color was black which fit best with the rest in which it wasn't like anyone was going to see his pink underwear except for probably Blitz. He nearly forgot he had pink underwear that was midway in length and made up of polyester and spandex. If it needed to be said, the socks were black as well. Buck liked his combat boots and found a good replacement for off field use which felt just the same.

"Not sure how smart you can be Markie but it's great."

"I think I'll leave you alone now. Shelly and I set you up and now you're off riding the horse."

"Thanks Markie."

"Thank me when it's all said and done."

"Well you're getting a hug whether you like it or not."

"Well I love hugs."

"Good because you're about to get a really good Canadian bear hug."

Blitz dried himself up and played with his wet hair a bit before fully drying it by towel. It now came into his mind on what type of reaction Bandit would have. With Bandit being bi himself, he didn't expect harsh judgement although Jäger was usually the one who supported just about anything. He wasn't sure how it was so easy to fall for Buck but perhaps for the first time, he could enjoy and have a romantic relationship in Team Rainbow. He didn't realize how long he had just been standing and thinking until Keith decided to shake it into him.

"Everything alright Elias?" asked Keith while Blitz felt a wet body gave him an affectionate hug around the back.

"You like Greg right?"

"He likes me back, yes."

"Have any advice before I actually have my first boyfriend?"

"Well talk about this in my room, we don't need 50 year olds eavesdropping on us." Keith carried the lighter German boy to his room. The American was completely naked in a towel while Blitz was half clothed. The slightly older German tried not to stare at the body created for an American sport like gridiron football. Tall and pale seemed to be the way to put it best. "I know, I look great," he chuckled and investigated his wardrobe.

"So what were you going to say Keith?"

"Right. You were a bit too interested in sexual activity too quickly. You can enjoy a relationship if you can't enjoy each other with clothed feelings. Sure there's kisses and all of that. Find out what he likes and what you like. Connect dots and tie loose ends and then when you're ready to storm in, give him the perfect lullaby. This can really happen all in a day but it's simply a suggestion. Greg and I screwed twice on the first day. If you really wanted to, fuck the brains out of him and never use tools to be dominant, it's all wit."

The American threw his towel aside and hopped into underwear in a heartbeat. Blitz wasn't surprised that the man was wearing midways since he heard that there was something pretty big that hid there. He pulled on a black t-shirt that sported the logo of the Oakland Raiders along with the team's name which apparently was on the underwear as well. Keith wore a pair of jeans that stayed in his color scheme with the remainder of his apparel being black. His love for the Raiders was finished off with a beanie that happened to have a pom. "It is cold today," said Keith crossing his arms as a cold breeze blasted through the window.

"Wear a jacket or something," suggested Blitz.

"I'm feeling a bit too cool for school today, I'll see you later Elias. Oh and I lied about the tennis people, the showers didn't feel private enough." He slapped on a pair of shades from his desk and disappeared. Blitz realized he needed to dress himself and left.

Buck caught Blitz on the third floor hallway and pulled him inside. The Canadian was fully dressed and made his newfound lover sit with him. The Canadian kept quiet but did hold his hand. Blitz guessed that it was probably his move to start up the conversation. He wanted to get a shirt but guessed that it could wait.

"Well Sebastien, what is our situation?"

"I have something important to tell you but I also didn't want to tell you any later to be an complete ass to what plans you may have for today."

"You're lucky I couldn't think of anything yet."

"Well I've decided to get a tattoo."

"A tattoo?"

"My fault, tattoos to be accurate."

"Really?"

"I'm thinking about taking Dominic along since he's the only one I know that actually has tattoos."

"Fair enough. You'll be back by night fall right?"

"Hopefully I will be, some of these things take quite some time."

"They probably do. Anyway since you'll be gone I think I'll have a nice surprise waiting for you."

"I have to say you handled my surprise quite well."

"Make sure your tattoos are worth loving Bastian."

"That's why I'm taking Dominic along."

"A Canadian version of Dominic, it's quite pleasant thinking about it."

"I sure hope it is, I'll see you tonight." Buck gave his good German friend a fast kiss as they now parted ways. Bandit was already present at the scene.

"I'll make sure he looks good Elias."

"I trust you Dominic no matter how far our quarrels go."

"That's good to know Elias, anyway go check on Monika for me, she's sorting out those cards in such a slow manner that I'm glad Sebastien here wanted to go out with me."

"No problem." It was an interesting scenario, Bandit never wanted him to be around IQ when the older German wasn't around. They were allowed to do things of course but Bandit always felt like his affection for her was going to be snatched by him. That was how it used to be but with being together on the team for nearly a year they were like brothers, had to care and had to deal with the other's presence. Blitz never told Bandit about the feast day in which the chef Monika was having sex with himself, Elias Kötz. He always wondered what the older boy's reaction would be but also never really planned to tell him. He wondered why IQ was sorting out cards.

The German shield bearer was properly dressed now as he entered IQ's room. She looked like a model for Adidas if that even was a thing for all he knew. The snapback had its visor face backwards while her hair showed off its length. You would generally never catch IQ without a bra, specifically a sports one since she liked the design a lot better, needless to say the three stripes ran vertically on the sides while the worded logo was on the front. Everyone liked the Tiro 15 training pants as IQ sported to common white stripes on black variation. She didn't take note of his appearance as she was still busy with a good boxes worth of cards. She was organizing them in someway which he couldn't tell unless he got closer or asked her. The girl paused to take a drink and was a bit upset that the glass bottle was finished so quickly. She sighed and hopped into her unlaced shoes and bumped into Blitz at the doorway.

"Not sure if it's me or the drink but those cards take some time."

"I think you need to get away from those cards Monika."

"Why would I do that Kötz?"

"Well Weiss, you always get obsessed with something that you can't figure out."

"I'm not obsessed with figuring things out."

"Yes you are."

"Are you judging me?"

"Maybe I am."

"Oh Elias, you're better than this."

"Am I Monika? You're just wasting time that you could use on something else."

"When there's nothing else to do? You're pathetic."

"I'm sure someone's willing to do something with you."

"I believe there is someone," said a voice.

"Elisabeth!" said IQ cheerfully.

"You need time away from your cards and holy fuck I need time away from Marius. I never thought a Pisces would be so sexually dominant and aggressive."

"Marius?" said the two in unison.

"There's only one Marius Streicher I know."

"Same for us," said Blitz.

"Anyway Elisabeth, if you have any more girl talk, I'll gladly get rid of Elias here," said IQ.

"Besides raw details, there's definitely some things you would want to know about."

"Excellent. Do me a favor Elias," said IQ holding the bottle towards the boy.

"Fischer?" he asked.

"Now that I think about it, yes please."

"No problem." Blitz stepped out into the hallway and questioned why IQ followed after him.

"Dominic told you to check on me didn't he?"

"Yes he did."

"I'll be fine Elias, make sure you get one for yourself," she said giving him a kiss.

Bandit sensed the nervous tension of his friend. The Canadian was getting inked for the first time in his life. They had already gone over what and where he wanted his tattoos. He wanted a Montreal Canadiens tattoo, the flag of Canada, the flag of Quebec, the JTF2 logo of course along with several other things he could combine to make a full sleeve. Bandit was driving shirtless with only his dog tags around his neck.

"You can put your shirt back on now Dominic."

"You're done looking already?"

"Well yes I am."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No."

"You know, I tell Monika to give me a good slap in the face if I'm being an ass."

"You haven't given me a good reason to."

"I hoped as such."

"You have any idea how long this could take?"

"Well it won't take too long since those are basic designs with a small size."

"An hour?"

"Probably two or three."

"Seems reasonable."

"You know, I never thought an Aries and Leo could be in a relationship together especially in the guy sense. There's definitely no obvious answer but who's going to be the boss in bed?"

"Should I really be so concerned about that Dominic."

"That attitude puts you on the receiving end, trust me Sebastien I've had life experiences."

"Your life was quite interesting."

"It was indeed."

"It's funny how you have tattoos on your back but you're blank on the front."

"Let's be honest Sebastien, who would want to cover this up?"

"Point taken."

"I hoped so, you're kind of getting soft."

"You say that to everyone."

"Well at least Cedrick realized it was true and fixed himself."

"So is Elias soft?"

"I honestly don't know how he can always carry that shield with one hand on every op, it really makes me think at times."

"So I'm guessing he isn't."

"Exactly. Anyway, since I'm the most evil friend you'll probably ever have, I could use a favor and after all you don't have that beard to worry about." Bandit opened up the fly of his jeans.

"Really Dominic?"

"Hey practice makes perfect Sebastien, I thought you knew that. Also, expect to do it for Elias. Windows are tinted if you couldn't already tell. If you already forgot, we had quite some fun together in the shower on your birthday."

"It's funny because Elias and I nearly screwed in the shower. Fuck it, I'm doing this."

"You taught yourself well Sebastien." Bandit took a moment to reflect.

Well fuck, I really am one crazy German but I haven't had a Canadian suck me off since August. I'm really going to enjoy this. The best I can do is probably pay for his tattoos.

The mess hall was empty expect for one figure who passionately ate breakfast while another came to join him.

"So you didn't have breakfast either?" asked Shelly as the Canadian spotted the American approach his table.

"Kind of woke up late."

"I won't judge Keith."

"Ah you're just too nice."

"You bring me joy on my darkest days Keith."

"Alright cut the bromance crap. You won't believe the two who like each other."

"I know Keith, it's Elias and Sebastien."

"I'll be damned, who did you know?"

"I shipped Elias but I wouldn't say he's as cute as you would look in the weight room."

"Well that's one hell of a complement Mackenzie."

"Well Wolfe, you knew how to get charm."

"You have a good amount yourself."

The Canadian smiled and felt like he was going to blush. If his lumberjack side was going to kick in by any form, he hoped it was soon. There was a sudden urge to sit cross legged as the American kicked him gently.

"Stop it Keith."

"What?"

"You know what you're doing."

"I assure you Shelly, I'm not doing anything."

"Juste putain d'arret (Just fucking stop)."

"Ne m'essaye même pas avec le français (Don't even try me with French)."

"Damn it, I forgot such a pretty guy like you happened to speak French."

"Did you just call me pretty?" asked Keith who finally stopped the kicking.

"I hope that isn't a problem," said the Canadian somewhat nervously.

"As long as this so called pretty fellow doesn't get screwed later I'm find with it." Unknown to him at the moment, things just happened to escalate not to mention he enjoyed being on the receiving end.

"Good boy Bastian!" said Bandit giving appreciative pats to the Canadian's head. "It's good you shaved, you definitely wouldn't want to get that stuff on hair, it's messy."

"To be fair Dominic, I never expected to give you a blowjob."

"It was a good one. Maybe calling you Bastian is worth it." Bandit traced a finger by the younger boy's chin an collected a sample of the white substance. He wasn't surprised that it was salty at the taste.

"I hope we're near the place."

"We'll be there very soon."

"Good." Buck leaned back on his seat but was greeted by the German tugging his collar and jerking his head down.

"I wouldn't miss such a good extra credit opportunity."

"It's not my fault that you're still hard."

"See Bastian, it's that attitude that Elias is going to slap you a few times for."

"Well you called it extra credit."

"Well you better fucking do it so you can actually pass my lovely class."

"Well fuck me, this was a class you say?"

"I think it's your day with Elias. If I could I would gladly fuck you for hours in that tattoo parlor."

"That's not what I meant."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Well do you want to know something that's really true?"

"What would that be Dominic?"

"I'm your tattoo artist."

"Wait what?!"

Blitz successfully dropped off the drinks for the girls and like IQ said, he made sure to get one for himself. He was given a hug while the taller Elisabeth gave a wave. He wanted to spend time with IQ but if the girls wanted privacy, he had to respect that. He wasn't sure what was with dark themed colors but in the end they were both pretty and sat in his mind for quite some time. With the idea of pretty now being alone in his mind, the blonde German set off for a quest to find a girl that was free. He went door to door on every floor until he finally came upon someone, Olivia. She was much taller than Elisabeth and therefore a lot taller than he was. The towering reddish blonde haired giant stood at an impressive yet unique seven feet. She was in the Australian SAS and brought a lovely breed into Team Rainbow.

"I hope you're not planning to stand there the whole time," she said sitting cross legged in attempt to hide most of her size.

"Well it depends if you're free."

"Well you're wasting your time waiting, get in here already."

"Of course."

"Alright Elias, why would such a cute guy like you come to visit such a person like me?"

"Just wanted to spend time with someone pretty."

"You're going to make me blush Elias, there must be some other reason."

"That was the only reason I have."

"Well that means something, get over here Jerry."

"Never call me Jerry again."

"Sorry Elias, my family had quite a few World War Two people so stuff kind of passed down. They were very aggressive German haters at the time."

"Well that's long gone now."

"Indeed it is. Anyway sit here, it's like you're scared by standing over there."

"Fine." Blitz proceeded to sit down with Olivia who firmly wrapped an arm around him.

"Perhaps we should take this opportunity to know each other better."

"That works. I do have a question about you."

"This girl's listening."

"Why are you flat chested?"

Blitz was about to apologize for such a statement until Olivia's left hand clamped his mouth shut. The hand soon relaxed when confident that Blitz was hushed.

"Fair question I guess. To be completely honest, I don't fucking know. I guess my best answer is shit happens, it's probably strong proof of my boy side." Olivia took off her t-shirt. Blitz quickly understood as her pectoralis major was completely like that of a man.

"Science."

"Science indeed. Sometimes I really wish I had a dick, I actually understand why boys enjoy jacking off. What's it like having one Elias?"

"The prettier someone is, the harder it gets. If your night was too interesting, you might wet yourself. Some have to wear midway briefs if it's too big. Your balls drop depending on the temperature and girls or other boys enjoy moments. Not much else to add really."

"Interesting. You're like someone I could sleep with, you're like fluff rather than Oliver who's to jacked to have fun sleeping with."

"Let's be honest Olivia, you're pretty fucking jacked yourself."

"You're probably saying that because I'm that tall and don't want to be a stick."

"Or it just makes you look just fine."

"I don't know Elias but I'm catching a lot of flirting in your words."

"I don't flirt Olivia."

"That's insane to say for a boy like you," said Olivia rewarding him by pinching his nipple.

"What was that for?"

"Don't get distracted Elias."

"Well since you're as much of a guy as you say you are." Blitz pinched her in return.

"Damn it Elias, I thought you were one of the good guys."

"I'm sure I am."

Oliver appeared and came inside to take the jacket he left. He seemed to not show the slightest concern that his girlfriend was shirtless with another man who literally fit on her lap like a box of chocolates.

"It's colder than I thought it would be," he said.

"We're not as close to the equator as we used to be," said Olivia.

"That's the harsh truth."

Thatcher's Room

"I hate when those kids keep coming by in the hallway, its not like we can do this outside," said Thatcher.

"We were doing well," said Montagne.

"If we could actually finish, it would be nice."

A wealth of instruments were present Thatcher collected his required members for his group. Christmas was coming fast and practice was by all means necessary. Castle commandeered the saxophone, Fuze had the piano, Capitão at the trumpet, Montagne was behind the drum set, Thatcher was with his clarinet, Pulse was enjoying the synthesizer, and lastly there was Tachanka and Glaz with the other percussions.

"Maybe we should move this outside," said Pulse.

"What are you suggesting Estrada?"

"I think I know a good place where we could play."

"How far?"

"A short drive."

"We could do that but how do we sneak all the equipment out?" asked Glaz.

"If we're desperate we'll use the window but the secret elevator behind the staircase is easy," said Pulse.

"I forgot we had that," said Fuze.

"Alright peeps, let's get this stuff on the move," commanded Thatcher.

Castle peeked out into the hallway, all seemed to be clear and the staircase was close by. Soon enough, instruments were being rolled out or carried by hand. Everyone placed the instruments in the elevator as Glaz pressed the button for the first floor. While all the instruments fit, no one could with them which caused everyone to get down by the staircase. All seemed to being going smoothly until the band spotted people on the first floor. Glaz stayed by the elevator while the rest went to clear the path.

It was a fairly interesting situation. Rook and Twitch were fully engaged in a make out session that was clearly escalating, Valkyrie was watching from the mess hall entrance, and there was Smoke who was by the main entrance of the building. Pulse went to deal with Valkyrie as Tachanka found what definitely had to be Twitch's bra on the floor. There was a minor debate with who should get Blackbeard out of the way. Then there was Glaz who hatched the perfect plan that would get them on the move.

Parlor

Bandit and Buck got out of their vehicle as were just feet away from the parlor. Bandit pulled him along and was quickly greeted by his good friend Kurt once inside.

"Dominic."

"Sebastien, this is Kurt," said Bandit. The Canadian immediately studied the man. He looked quite young. Unknown to him the man was actually 40 years old. His eyes were a unique green while his hair was a light brown. He had a light trace of a goatee and looked like he was ready to get to work.

"Dominic and I will be glad to get started on you," said Kurt.

"I still can't believe you're a licensed tattoo artist Dominic," said Buck.

"Well in this case, two is better than one," said Bandit.

"Get comfy Bastian, we'll be back." Bandit walked with Kurt to another room behind the counter.

"You already texted me about it Dominic."

"That's not the point Kurt, I'm paying for it."

"Well that makes you one really awesome friend."

"Add up the totals Kurt, I need I can live up to the purpose."

"Alright. The use of color will be 100. Each flag will be 250. The Montreal Canadiens logo will be 100 along with the JTF2 logo. That's all you've told me so far."

"We'll need to finish at least one whole arm. Perhaps we should add flames and stars. Perhaps the Quebec Nordiques logo can be there as well."

"Let's just set the price at 1500."

"Perfect."

"Let's get started Dominic."

"Of course, I'll be glad to."

Buck was already flat on his back staring at the ceiling. His flannel was set aside and the sleeves of his t-shirt pushed up his shoulder by his neck. Soon enough there was Bandit on the scene giving him a death stare.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"I'm fine Dominic."

"I know you're not getting a tattoo on your torso but just take off the shirt, take this time to be how you would sleep at night. Not to mention it would be better for you if you did."

"Aye, aye Captain."

"You look great shaven, you should think about halting that beard for a while."

"I plan to, it's not who I am anymore."

"I never thought in my life I'd have friends from Canada and I have to say I'm glad you're one of them."

"Thanks Dominic, that really means something."

"As much as I love heart to heart conversations, I think we should get started, I heard you have a date tonight Mr. Cote," said Kurt.

"Of course."

Olivia's Room

"Don't mind me asking Elias but what does having a dick feel like?"

"That's the concern you have?"

"Oh come on Elias, I'm a fucking hybrid, just tell me."

"It gets hard during a strong sense of sexual interest or even thought."

"During thought?"

"Apparently that's how it works."

"At least you tell me, Oliver just keeps his mouth shut."

"Really?"

"Just consider his a prized possession."

"It's that big?"

"It's pretty fucking big probably the length of my forearm."

"I'll be damned, he has to tools and looks."

"Tools you say?"

"Couldn't really come up with another word so yes, tools I say."

"Fair enough."

"If you want to do something, tell me because I'm usually not the one for talking."

"Want to play basketball?"

"That better be a joke Elias, it's your funeral."

"Say what you want Olivia, I'm sure I have a chance."

"Alright for being so confident, what happens when you lose?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'll make it easy and fair for you, abstain from sex for a month. It's not like you have a partner anyway."

"Fair enough."

"If I somehow lose, what's it going to be."

"You can't sleep with or perform any contact activity with Oliver for a month, every time you do, expect to see losses in that paycheck."

"No wonder I called you Jerry, let's get to it German. Rules are all shots count for their respective point values and we might as well make it a full sixty minute game."

"We'll need a ref."

"Let's go find a volunteer, might as well get an audience as well."

"Shouldn't we change first?"

"Yes, yes we should."

Blitz left Olivia alone in which she shut the door at his departure. It took awhile to walk down the hallway as Oceanic quarters were quite far away from the one staircase that was at the other end. Blitz passed by the so called Kiwis, Seals, Canadians, Germans, and Brazilians until he reached the area by the elevator. The elevator always made him think about why no one used it which was probably due to the fact it was obscured by the somewhat grand steel stairway. Unknown to him, a group of people did happen to use it. Elevator or not, he went a flight down and was greeted by another well lit spacious hallway. German quarters were near the middle as they were flanked by the Russians and the French. As he already knew, Bandit wasn't around and apparently Elisabeth and IQ had left which left Jäger all by himself not like the slightly older boy had a problem with it. Blitz spotted the ace through the open door of his room in which the pilot was using his computer. Jäger was clearly focused on the screen but Blitz of course gave no hints of his presence.

"What could be so interesting Marius?" he asked.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Just barely a minute. I came to ask if you're interested in watching a basketball game."

"Any other details?"

"I'm playing it."

"Against who?"

"Olivia."

Jäger couldn't help but laugh.

"As good as you might be, why would I want to watch my German brethren lose?"

"There's still an open ref position?"

"Are you asking me to rig the game?"

"I'll leave that choice up to you. So will you be the referee?"

"If you're going to wear Chuck Taylors then I gladly will."

"I'm confident I still have a pair."

"Good."

"Excellent." Blitz's arms swamped the blonde with a hug.

"I'm glad I'm following Dominic's suggestions, but I still feel you guys crush me to death with your hugs."

"Dominic's suggestions?"

"Think about him, of course I'd take his suggestions."

"Exactly what were his suggestions?"

"Do stuff with tires and such. Then there's core stuff."

"Rolling tires won't help strengthen your core Marius."

"Damn it Elias, that was just an example of everything. Russian Twists are my favorite core exercise."

"At least you like it."

"Well it doesn't mean I like the Russians."

"I hate them too Marius."

"It was kind of lucky to grow up in West Germany, didn't have to deal with the fucking Russians.

"It must have been tougher for Dominic."

"He was in Berlin wasn't he?"

"Not sure which side but yes he was."

"After all, he joined the force after unification."

"Exactly."

"Right. It's funny how we go from talking about basketball to Dominic. For the sake of tying loose ends, he's played his fair share of that sport."

"Really?"

"Oh what, he doesn't talk to you?"

"Of course he talks to me Marius, it's not like I'm the type of guy that he talk to about every detail."

"There's always the files you know."

"You and the files, no wonder you're a fucking know-it-all."

"Anyway, I don't want to ref your game so knock yourself out, I mean that literally."

"Why?"

"Well I don't feel like it Elias. I might have said I would but now I say I don't plan to."

"But Marius."

"I don't know about you Elias but you're just too easy to fool, I'll be there before you are."

Jäger set his ponytail loose and continued to fix his hair.

"There's always the haircut option Marius."

"Yeah but my hair's straight, it isn't a problem. I simply like playing with it, you might as well touch it yourself."

Blitz touched the older boy's hair and was caught off guard by how silky it was.

"I'd want to make a padawan braid out of this."

"Oh I can assure you that I'm the Jedi Master here."

"Well wouldn't you have to prove that to me Marius."

"Mind you Elias it takes time to be an ace and time to become a master therefore I achieved both over a long period of time."

"You can't say you're an ace when the only thing you fly is a helicopter from the Vietnam era."

"Well at least I can fly Elias and I'm sure Monika and Dominic are smart enough to if given the chance unlike you."

"Oh did I hurt your feelings?"

"I don't want to argue and be an asshole Elias, let's just drop this from here, alright?"

Blitz saw Jäger hold his hand as the so called Hunter had his penetrative hazel eyes stare at him for an answer. Blitz knew it was fair and his best interest to drop off his nonsense. Jäger on the other hand knew that there was definitely something going on with Blitz as was eager to find out what it was.

"Of course, we'll let that go."

"I'm killing to ask and I do suspect, something's bothering you isn't it?"

"Well Master Streicher, I think you'll want to sit down for that."

Starbucks

"I made it Heather, in one piece."

"The man of the hour," she said giving him a hug."

"So does Alyssa like Greg?" he asked.

"They really like each other so that just leaves it to the simple me and you."

"I don't know if it's me but there's just always something about girls in sweaters."

"Aren't you cold on a day like this?"

"I might be from Cali but the weather doesn't stop me."

"Seems to be what I'd expect of a guy like you."

"I'm not the one for the rules, in fact that applies to just about everyone at my job."

"Team Rainbow sounds like an interesting name anyway."

"Exactly."

"You want coffee?"

"Make sure you get decaf, with you being as pretty as you are, that keeps me awake."

"You have a priceless way with words Keith."

"That may be true but I'd be no gentleman if you had to fetch the order."

"Alright hero, I'll be waiting."

Glaz strolled hands free into everyone's favorite coffee shop, soon enough he was about to be hands full with two trays. The people wanted coffee and they were going to get exactly what they wanted. The orders were carved into his head as there was some Black, Irish, Vienna, and then simply more Black. He settled into a more than interesting thought of having Mute lick whipped cream off his face. Glaz got on line and found himself directly behind a very familiar fellow. The NFL logo was an instant giveaway. Out of his one year experience in Britain, he crossed through every sports team around and new the that football was an all American sport that simply drew European interest into positions such as kickers. The man in front of him was an American and was a Navy Seal. Glaz then noticed the prominent Desert Eagle that was holstered on the right side of his body that no civilian seemed to take notice of probably due to his Seal and Team Rainbow sleeve.

"Oh Glaz, I didn't see you there."

"So I could tell."

"So how's life Tim?"

"We live together and you're really going to ask me that."

"Well you're not the only person I fucked around with, I have to go to sleep earlier."

"Well someone's been a bad boy."

"I can't argue with that because it's more of the truth than I want it to be."

"What do you do up so late?"

"Well I knock off the calories from dinner, play Madden NFL on my dear Xbox, watch a movie, read a book, and perhaps draw if I'm determined enough."

"Draw?"

"Don't be so judgmental you Russian fluff."

"You caught me off guard with that one."

"But you're still Russian fluff either way."

"You're a bag of bones."

"About that."

"Care to explain what Russian fluff is?"

"Well If I already gave an example, then what's the point?"

"You win that one."

"You're the only one of them that never seems to get angry."

"You Americans love your pronouns."

"Well there's people that use them when they don't identify with one side or the other."

"I'm learning something."

"You should ask Markie about it, I'm sure he's got all his bases covered on that subject."

"I'll make sure I do."

Parlor

It felt like forever because it simply was forever. Buck took a needed snooze and luckily he didn't snore because. Bandit did have a punishment set up in case he did. It almost felt like he woke up in another world as it was already dark outside. He noticed that he was being bandaged.

"Three days at most," said Kurt.

"Can't tell if the bandages are the fun part," said Bandit.

"What's it worth Kurt?"

"I thought I told you already."

"Anyway the season is coming up and I might not be around to visit you Kurt, Merry Fucking Christmas." Bandit pulled out a small rectangular package and whacked it against the man's leg. Kurt opened a small section and peeked at the contents.

"I'll be damned Dominic, is that what I think it is."

"I only said I might not be around on Christmas so consider that my gift in advance."

"Where will your travels take you?"

"I'm planning to drop by Germany for awhile."

"That's good. It doesn't hurt to go home every now and then."

"So what are you going to do for the holidays?"

"I'm thinking Dominic perhaps I'll give Helena a visit."

"She's just as pretty as she used to be."

"Indeed. Anyways this place has subs so I can take off as I see fit."

"If you want to drink tonight, call me."

"I'll see if I can."

"Come on Sebastien it's time to get going."

Bandit picked up the Canadian and held the decently heavy man from Montreal in his arms and head out the door. Kurt couldn't help but smile and was thinking about it too.

I fucking love this guy.

Team Quarters

Bandit had parked in the garage and walked with the Canadian in his arms into team quarters, carrying him all the way up to the third floor and gently set him down in his room. He looked pretty cool with bandaged arms and his great haircut. Bandit and Mute had done their fair share of giving Buck a makeover and setting up Blitz, it was time to enjoy themselves. Bandit found the young boy in his room simply relaxing.

"Well hello there Dominic."

"I hope you're free Markie."

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"I do need anything from you. I'd just want you to be my guest."

"For what?"

"Come with me and you'll find out."

The two arrived at Bandit's room and sat at the table. Bandit investigated a cabinet for one of his drinks and took out two glasses.

"Whiskey for a Brit, it seems legitimate enough," said Mute as Bandit set the items on the table.

"Do you ever drink Markie?"

"Not really, I do my best to avoid it. I think Tim and I got drunk once, I'm not too sure about it though. Have you ever been drunk Dominic?"

"My brother and parents kept me in line early on but I definitely have been at least once. I can tell you for now we're just having an innocent drink for Sebastien and Elias."

"For Sebastien and Elias."

They hit their glasses together and took a sip.

"Do you think my hair could use highlights?"

"You're a dirty blonde Dominic, that's as beautiful and natural as highlights get."

"I'm touched Markie."

"Well it is the truth."

"I have to say, that was a pretty fucking fantastic haircut you gave Sebastien."

"Thanks. I'm sure your artwork is great as well."

"You'll see it soon enough."

"On that note, am I fit to be inked?"

"It depends on what you want Markie."

"I should've thought about that first."

"Well it would look nice to wrap a the Union Jack around your forearm, for your reloading hand."

"If I'm picturing it properly, I like that idea."

"But if you're more of the extra patriotic type, you might want to give this type a shot."

Bandit pulled off his long sleeved tee and showed the Brit his back.

"As cool as it is I think I would rather go with tattoos that I can easily see."

"Makes sense. Everyone has their preferences."

"So does Monika like your tattoos?"

"She accepts who I am and I accept who she is. Let's not forget that she's too pretty herself."

"Help me sort this out. Are you the hot one and she's the cute one or is it that you're the cute one and she's the hot one?"

"Does both count as an answer?"

"Well if you want it to, yes it does."

"Great. Since you dared to ask me, what do you think Markie?"

"From my gay side, you're the cute one but my other side would pick the double hot option."

"Don't you think I'm a bit too old to be cute? I'm 42 years old Markie."

"Point taken. You're still handsome I guess."

The conversation plowed on until Mute felt the urge to sleep kick in but also wondered where his boyfriend was and what he was up to. Bandit received a call from Kurt and went to visit him at a bar.

It was a rather interesting nightly situation. Montagne was shaving his stubble and was arguably the youngest looking person in his age group. Rook and Twitch enjoyed themselves in a lovely stress relieving experience. Doc slept like a log every since he hit the bed and received a good night kiss from someone special. Thermite was instantly triggered to have sex with Ash after walking into her room as she undid her French braid of red hair. Castle had some late dinner with Pulse before they parted ways for bedtime. Mute had a feeling of loneliness kick in which caused him to engage in a serious session of masturbation. Smoke watched a James Bond movie which encouraged him to have some exciting dreams. Sledge had ambitiously grew out his hair over the past year at Rainbow, given such freedom he wouldn't have to dream about it like he used to. His dreams now were about what he would do as a hero since he already looked like one. Thatcher came back late a night with all of the band's instruments and was able to sneak everything back into his room without anyone noticing. The Christmas album was having good progress thanks to their new location.

Olivia Taylor felt quite bad for severely destroying Blitz in their basketball match. The tomboy felt like she owed him something and offered him to sleepover, he was kind of small to engage in actions backed by strong feelings. Blitz accepted the offer in which he partly became the massive girl's teddy bear for a while. Bandit joined IQ in her room and scared her awake by pretending to be drunk. As a reward, she slapped him playfully in the face and he played with her hair. They spoke for a while as there was no urgency whatsoever to have sex since they already did earlier that day. They found themselves asleep after going through the other's day. Jäger was sleeping alone that night mainly due to Elisabeth not wanting to have the possibility of a good night fuck occur. It was hard not to think about their course of events that day. Jäger had a wet dream while Elisabeth felt like a her insides hurt after thinking about it. The rest of the German crew had a simple off day which was more like dress up but stay in bed anyway.

Glaz had an interesting situation to explain to Mute as the Brit accused him of liking someone else out there since Glaz wasn't allowed to explain his day of events. The Christmas performance was something he needed to keep his mouth shut for, he was trusted to do so. As a result of Mute's insolence, Glaz had no choice but to play with his favorite tool, knives.

"Fucking accuse me of anything like that again Mark, I'll leave a cut you'll never forget," said the Russian.

Glaz held the blade very close to his younger companion's neck who was now in full fear. Glaz as he could tell was just more than offended by such an absurd accusation. The Russian's blue eyes had I will kill you if you say that ever again written all over them with a very serious and angry face to go with it.

"Are we clear Mark?" he asked.

Mute responded with a very hushed "yes" and a nod.

"Good. You know I'm not that type of person. You know I have a very small social circle. You know what I like and how I roll and yet you dared to say such a thing. Ever thought I could use some time alone every now and then? Ever thought I can express my passions in other places? I'm guessing you didn't Mark, you definitely didn't even try. Now just shut the fuck up before I actually cut you with this knife, trust me, it won't be an accident."

Mute was silenced and stared at the ceiling just as Glaz knew he would be. Mute was surprised by his partner's kiss and desire to cuddle.

Tachanka and Fuze took the opportunity to have a late night drink and exchange some random stories about their pasts. Kapkan and Frost continued to enjoy their time as a couple. Buck was thinking about his former relationship with Frost and only found himself hating her even more in his sleep. His dreams of her consisted of him punishing her while feeling it was the right thing to do however his fellow teammates saw it. Keith snuck in his girlfriend Heather into base originally agreeing to a simple Netflix and chill then sleep however, it was quite different. They stopped at certain parts of the movie to make predictions, if someone was wrong they would be teased. Heather and Keith new were they would end up and the cuddles evolved into hardcore with the hottest friend you have which of course was each other. Greg on the other hand snuck in Alyssa who was an interesting person he met on the double date the other couple set up. Alyssa was a great match for him and made him feel better than he usually felt being a ginger boy. Blackbeard was on the final steps of his Captain Blackbeard outfit for the Christmas Party. Valkyrie was sleeping with Shelly therefore leaving Jackson to himself.

Three Days Later

"How does it look Elias?"

"Interesting designs to say the least, you look a lot different than the old Sebastien Cote I know."

"Good, that's the point."

"You know, being this close is more exciting than I expected at first."

"It doesn't hurt to try new things."

"I guess so. Do you think we'll last?"

"Even longer if you teach me German."

"Interesting idea."

"What's thank you?"

"That would be danke schön or simply danke."

"Danke schön Elias, I do owe you something in some form."

"Owe me?"

"Well I think I do. Anyways we have to start somewhere."

Buck wasn't wearing much as Blitz could see. He was in a t-shirt that he had already taken off which left him with one article of clothing left on his person.

"We're not actually doing this are we?"

"You know Elias, I already called bottom. Dominic proved how good you Germans are."

"Dominic?"

"Yeah Elias, he was my birthday present and you're my Christmas present."

Buck took Blitz with a hug with was more like a tackle.

"You're a great present too Sebastien."

"Welcome to the proving grounds Elias."

"Welcome indeed."

Hallway

"Make sure you drag me away if I'm still peeking when the real stuff begins," said Bandit.

"I'll do my best Dominic, I might be too interested myself," said Mute.

As the two attempted to watch, an object was thrown at the door to shut it.

"I'll be damned Mark, they can't even get out of the bed to shut the door."

"Looks like we did something right."

"Yes we fucking did," said Bandit giving a high five.

 **Author's Endnote: There's going to be a story that takes place after this one for what would be Christmas.**


End file.
